Love, Time turners and a blast from the past
by WritersBlock1357
Summary: Hermione goes back in time and falls in love. AU. Lily and James alive in present day.
1. Prologue

**Love, Time turners and a blast from the past.**

**AN: Hello, this is my first fanfic, so please be kind if anybody has any tips or ideas to help me improve the story it would be greatly appreciated. **

Chapter 1 – 1998( no POV)

'Hermione, hurry up my parents want to meet you.' Exclaimed Harry.

'Harry I know, now shut it or I'll fall, you know I'm clumsy' Hermione replied as she stumbled up the stairs.

'Harry? What's going on? Why you taking so long? Sirius yelled from the top of the stairs.

'Oh crap' Hermione yelled as she fell down the stairs before disappearing as she hit the floor.

'Where'd she go?' Harry asks, confused.

'Where'd who go Harry?' Sirius asks.

'Hermione, she fell and disappeared, where has she gone?' Harry asks clearly upset.

'Oh god, Jamie could it be her please tell me it's not her Jaime' Sirius groans.

'Who? What are you on about pads?' James asks.

'Carter, remember first day of school seventh year Hogwarts express.' Sirius said.

'Oh god please no, not Mya!' James says with his hands in his head.

'Urrmm Jamie, Pads? What's going on?' Lily asks as she walks out of the family room.

'We found Mya' James groaned

'What's going on? Who's Mya?' Harry yells.


	2. Chapter 1

**Love, Time turners and a blast from the **

**AU: Hello, here's the next chapter. I'm writing a new story that was just some random idea, but I think it might be quite good, but I would like a Beta to read and help me improve it before I post it, so if anybody knows someone that would want to be my Beta I would love it if they could get in touch to help me. Thanks.**

Chapter 2 – 1978(Sirius' POV

'This is it, my last year at Hogwarts, my home for the last 6 years of my life, the only home I've ever known.' I think to myself while I'm sat listening to James and Remus debate about something? Not sure what but it sounds important.

'Hey guys' Lily says as she walks into the compartment

'Hey lily, guys got any prank ideas for this year. We need some big ones.' Sirius says

'I Have one' Lily says, we all snap our heads in her direction and I make a 'go on' gesture as she starts to blush 'well…urm… I though maybe that this year for a change you could...urm… not pull any pranks.'

'Now lily, you know I love you but that is the silliest thing I've ever heard all summer. Us the Marauders not pull a prank all year, you have got to be kidding me.' James laughs

'Yeah Lils we just ha…' I begin to say before I'm cut off by a girl falling into my arms out of nowhere. I look around to see everyone's reactions but they are jest staring at the stirring girl on my lap.

'Urrm hey, are you okay?' I ask when she wakes up 'This is James, Remus, Lily and I'm..'

'Your Sirius black a quarter of the Marauders along with James, Remus and Peter Pettigrew.' The girl said

'What? How? When? Have we met before? How do you know all that?' Sirius asks

'Oh Bollocks bollocks bollocks' was all she said as she reached up to her chest to grab a broken necklace.

'Is that a time turner? Remus asks.

'I think the better question is that a broken time turner? Lily asks.

'Yes it's a broken time turner.' She says before she leans back into my shoulder before realising what she had done.

'It's okay if you want to lean on me if you want to, I don't mind' I say as she leaps out of my lap and lands awkwardly on the floor.

'I'm good thanks.' She says in reply. Just as I offer my hand to help her up the door opens to revile Lucius Malfoy and Severus Snape.

'Well, well, well what do we have here?' Malfoy sneers. The girl spins around takes one look at Malfoy before jumping up and pressing herself to the window at the other side of the compartment with a look of complete fear on her face. Seeing how scared she is , James, Remus and I all leapt up to stand in front of her with our wands out pointing at Malfoy and Snape as Lily tries to comfort her.

'What have they done to you?' I ask the girl.

'Snape hasn't done anything and well Malfoy hasn't either… well not yet'. I see a flicker of confusion pass over the two slytherin's faces, so I ask 'what do you mean yet?'

'Make them leave and I'll tell you everything you want to know.' The girl says.

'You heard her, leave. Now.' I command.

'No I think I'll stay and here the story' Malfoy Drawls.

'Out now' I growls, surprised at how scary my voice sounds.

'Right we'll just be going' Malfoy stutters terrified before running out of the compartment, dragging Snape behind him.

'So this story?' James asks.

'James' Lily scolds hitting him 'round the head.

'No it's fine…urm…right…the story…urm' She mumbles.


End file.
